Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style)
GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Melvin (The Care Bears Family: The Forzen Forest) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sharon (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Trevor the Tuba (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Loyal Heart Dog We Should Cry *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Style) - Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Andersen Category:GoGoRiki, Mr. Men, Animaniacs, The Spacebots, The Care Bears Family, Tamagotchi, Pokemon, Walt Disney, Warner Bros. and Nelvana Limited Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG